


Time is an Illusion

by bingbong21



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Boys Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Season/Series 06, Post-Season/Series 06 Finale, Season/Series 06 Spoilers, according to lili: light angst, i'm still fucking reeling guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 03:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingbong21/pseuds/bingbong21
Summary: So let's not waste a second.Recovering from death has put things into perspective for Shiro, and he decides to do something about it.





	Time is an Illusion

Time, as Shiro was relearning, truly was nothing more than a social construct. Sure the passage of it was undeniable and could be marked by sunrises and sunsets, but nobody truly agreed on how quickly it passed. While the lions had clocks set to what the castle used to say, when you floated in the expanse of space hopping from planet to planet in your journey home the numbers soon lost all meaning. Physics could be used, but there were far too many variables constantly changing for them to comprehend just how much time had passed. 

For example: at the moment they were camped out on an uninhabited planet that had days that lasted thirty-six vargas. Since none of them really knew when they had abandoned the castle ship and had kept to a human-Altean sleep schedule since they had been ejected into space, what counted as a “day” for them was not actually a day on this planet. While they could keep track with tallies, hardly anyone bothered as they focused on gathering the supplies needed for their journey. Calculating how long they’d been traveling became a luxury no one could afford; not when they were hiding from the Galra Empire and healing from their previous battles. 

Shiro leaned back against the tree he was sitting under, thankful that the atmosphere was breathable so that he could feel the bark against his head. It’d been so long since he’d had any physical sensations that he was now intensely aware of any touch. A clap on the back from Hunk, food passing his lips, a blanket cocooning his body; nothing was taken for granted. How could he, when he had experienced that unfathomable regret of not appreciating what he could do after his hourglass had run out of sand? 

The clatter of wood falling onto a pile knocked him out of his musings. He redirected his gaze to the sound, watching as Keith unloaded another batch by the team’s fire before heading back out to the woods. 

Keith…Shiro chuckled, looking back to the sky. Ever since he got the strength to walk around again Keith was by his side, helping and apologizing for not realizing sooner that something was amiss. Shiro waved off each apology with a reassurance that he had been grieving, had been under pressure, had no idea the Black Lion was capable of such a thing; all that mattered was that he found him in the end. Slowly Keith seemed to accept that everything was okay, and soon the apologies ceased. It gave Shiro time to focus his mind on healing, on unscrambling as many memories as he could without causing undo duress on his body. 

While trapped in the astral plane Shiro had been vaguely aware of everything the Black Lion had gone through. Now that he was merged with the clone’s body he was slowly learning about what occurred after Keith had left the castle. Most of it was still a blank, punctuated with brilliant flashes of memories colored brightly with high emotions. They almost always involved the before and after of battles, though some of them were kinder, more pleasant memories. 

(He hoped they managed to save _Monsters and Mana_ before the castle was destroyed. He was eager to play as a Paladin named Ryou who was taken as a prisoner of war.) 

But battle and fun were not the only memories he was regaining. He was remembering dimly lit rooms with only two occupants and softly spoken promises and praises. Remembering an unexpected arrival where he had been taken aback by how different yet so beautifully familiar Keith appeared. Remembering the heat of a fight that he didn’t physically participate in but suffered the consequences of anyway. Remembering the startling moment of clarity when Keith desperately proclaimed his love before being forced to slice his Galra arm off to survive. 

Shiro sighed, dragging his hand down his face. Fighting an evil Empire and whatever monsters that came their way? He’d paid attention in class and seen enough anime to know what to do. Dying and having your consciousness merged with a sentient robotic lion as you watch all your friends grieve? Weird and uncomfortable, but you got used to it after a while. But confronting feelings you’ve been avoiding due to thinking your best friend would never want to speak to you again if he found out? He’d rather be back on the astral plane fighting a robeast. Maybe he could pretend to have amnesia…Keith would understand. 

Shiro’s chest ached at the thought of deceiving Keith. He couldn’t do that to him, not after everything he’d been through. Keith deserved an answer to his original declaration, even if the thought of him having changed his mind scared him witless. So with all the mustered courage of a soldier heading to the final battle, Shiro pulled himself up and headed in the direction Keith went.

* * *

It hadn’t been hard to find him; even after honing his skills Shiro could still find the trail Keith left behind. He followed the path, careful to stay in the faint imprints of Keith’s footprints. The next he knew he was in a small clearing, Keith standing in the center as he communicated with his mother. He nodded, flipping the wrist communication device shut before turning around; his eyes widened in shock as he saw who stood with him. 

“Shiro,” He stepped forward, eyes searching for invisible injuries, “What are you doing here?” 

Shiro shrugged, stepping out of the shadows of the trees and closer to Keith. “Just…had a lot on my mind; figured I could use the walk.” 

Keith nodded though he still eyed him warily, as if he could collapse at any moment. Shiro was sure he looked it; that light hike through the woods had been enough to tire him. He had to keep the conversation off of his condition lest he lose the nerve. 

“You’ve been working really hard lately. You should take a break while you can.” 

Keith still watched him cautiously; for a dobash Shiro feared he’d refuse. Then to his relief Keith’s posture relaxed with a small smile. 

“You’re one to talk.” Keith proceeded to the tree Shiro was standing next to. He slid down the trunk, grunting in satisfaction as he sits on the ground, legs bent in front of him. He looks up at Shiro, smile a little wider. “I remember forcing you into bed on more than one occasion.” 

Shiro laughed, leaning against the same tree as Keith. “Just because I give good advice doesn’t mean I always follow it.” 

Keith laughed alongside him and, for just a moment, it felt as if nothing had changed. Like he hadn’t died and come back inside a body that technically wasn’t his. Like they hadn’t even been blasted into space in the first place and forced into a war eons old. He could pretend that they were back on Earth, just finished with Garrison classes for the day, basking in each other’s presence before the curfew forced them apart for another night. So caught in the normalcy of this situation that the question just tumbled from his mouth, nerves and apprehensions swept away. 

“So you love me huh?”

Keith jumped, head whipping up to look at Shiro; he reminded Shiro of a deer caught in the headlights. “You…you remember that?”

Shiro shrugged, sinking down to sit beside Keith. He tapped the side of his head, “Everything’s still a little muddled, but that one…that one is as clear as day.” 

He watches as Keith’s shoulders drop, gaze dropping to his hands. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m more than happy with what we already have. But back then I just…I…” 

He sighed. “I knew that I wasn’t leaving there alive. I had lost you before and barely managed, but to lose you by my own hand? I would’ve run myself through as soon as you took your last breath. So I wanted you to know how I felt before I died so that I could go without any regrets. And maybe…maybe some childish part of me hoped that it would break Haggar’s control, and you’d wake up and, I dunno, reciprocate.”

Keith turned to look at him, a small smile on his face. Shiro recognized the look in his eyes; guarded, trying to conceal how he truly felt. He realized then that he knew that look, had seen it before even when they were on Earth, but had been blinded by his youth and naiveté to see it for what it was. Now, with the true depths of Keith’s emotions at his fingertips, he recognized it as a man putting a friendship above his own desires. He recognized him as a man who cared so deeply for him that he’d be a fool not to feel the same.

“But like I said, that’s the childish part. I’d never expect you to actually sa-”

Shiro grasped Keith by the shoulder and pushed forward, cutting him off as he pressed a kiss to his mouth. He felt him tense beneath him, caught off guard by the sudden action. He pulled away slowly, keeping his grip on Keith’s shoulder as he looked into wide violet eyes. 

“I love you too.” 

Shiro found it endearing how Keith’s blush ran across the bridge of his nose and high on his cheeks. “You…I…what?” 

“Is it really so hard to believe?” He moved his hand to cradle the right side of Keith’s face. Keith leaned into the touch, bringing his hand over Shiro’s. “You’re my oldest friend; we know everything about each other. You’re brave and kind, putting the well-being of others before yourself. You’ve always had my back out here Keith, even when no one else did. How could I _not_ love you?” 

In the dying light of the setting sun unshed tears shone in Keith’s eyes. “I never thought…I-I always just assumed it couldn’t, it wouldn’t happen.” 

“And I assumed I would’ve have grey hair before my sixties, yet here we are,” Shiro smiled; Keith snorted, a smile breaking upon his lips. He leaned forward, resting his forehead against Keith’s. 

“Question now is, what will you do about it?” 

“I think I saw some plants that’d make a good black dye substitute,” Keith muttered. Shiro frowned, the jab at his expense worth it for the laughter it brought from Keith. It’d been far too long since he’d heard the sound; Keith had never laughed in the Black Lion while he was gone. A hand pressed to the side of his face brought his attention back to the present. 

“But first,” Keith breathed, pressing himself closer to Shiro, “I think I’ll do this.” 

Keith closed the distance between their lips. Shiro responded by moving the hand on Keith’s face to his hair, tangling his fingers in those voluminous locks. The kiss was passionate from God knows how many years of pent-up mutual pining. Keith pulled back for only a moment to gain a better angle, slotting their lips back together desperately. The fire between them continued to build, and Shiro only wished he had his other arm so he could wrap it tightly around Keith’s waist and pull him to the ground. 

Apparently Keith had the same thought; soon Shiro found himself lying on his back looking up at Keith as he broke the kiss. Both of them were panting, color painting their cheeks rosy. They must have lost track of time kissing, Shiro mused as he pushed hair behind Keith’s ear. The setting sun created a halo behind Keith, and all Shiro could do is stare in awe at the ethereal creature above him. 

“That was…yeah…” 

Keith laughed, mouth curled into a gin as he rested his forehead against Shiro’s. “Galra got your tongue?”

It was Shiro’s turn to grin, hand moving down to rest at the nape of his neck. “This half-Galra tried, but it’s still in my mouth. I’d be more than happy to give him a second chance though.” 

A smirk full of teeth and a slight flash of yellow sclera and oh, that was something they needed to explore later. Preferably later today later. “That can be arranged.”

The snap of a branch brought them out of their flirtatious banter. Keith was quick to react, jumping in front of Shiro’s prone form and drawing his blade before Shiro had even sat up. Both their tension dropped as they saw it was merely Lance and Allura looking rightfully embarrassed and guilty; it had been the princess who had snapped the branch.  
“How long have you two been there?” Shiro noticed how even now, after maturing so splendidly, Keith’s voice still cracked in moments of embarrassment. 

“Only long enough to know you were gonna bone.” Lance held up his hands in surrender, taking a step back. “And we were just about to leave, right Allura?”

“Right.” Allura nodded so hard that Shiro was surprised her head didn’t fly off. “We wanted to make sure you were okay, and you are, so we’ll be leaving now!”

Tails between their legs Allura and Lance scurried back into the direction of camp. Shiro pulled himself up to stand, chuckling as he noticed Keith holding his head in his hand. He walked forward, placing his hand on his shoulder. 

“We should head back before they get the wrong idea.” Shiro grinned, “Unless of course you _want_ them to get the wrong idea.” 

Keith hummed, resting his hand atop his. “Maybe later. For now, we should head back before it gets too dark.” 

“Lead the way.” Shiro let go of his shoulder hand brushing against Keith’s. Keith locked their pinkies together, pulling his hand so their fingers could lace together. He looked at Shiro, a shy smile on his face, looking more like the boy he had first fallen for. 

“Is this alright?”

Shiro squeezed back, smile crossing his face. “It’s perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> I was proud of this and then post-season sadness kicked in. Now it’s garbage.


End file.
